In the field of automobile racing, in which even such small time-savings as seconds may influence the outcome, attention is increasingly paid to expediting the change of tires which are pre-mounted on spare wheels. Current practice is to glue lug nuts to each new wheel beforehand, so that the wheel assembly may be installed and the nuts tightened immediately thereafter without having to be handled individually. Given the haste practiced in this operation, it is possible to cause nuts to break free from the new wheel and become lost; also, nuts previously removed and abandoned may become scattered on the work floor, creating a minor safety hazard. Racers are therefore beginning to address this situation by using mechanical means to retain lug nuts.